Megaman Legends 3
by AbeSedecim
Summary: Megaman Returns but has his hands full dealing with the rising Elder System corrupting Terra. He'll need help from friend and foe as a new threat surfaces bringing with it the heralds of a new Apocalypse.


MegaMan Legends 3

By AbeSedecim

_Misson 1_

Sailing the winds like fish in the clouds was an airship of infamy known as the Flutter. Inside its confines there was a door marked with an iron skull icon. Inside came the sounds of gears and wires buzzing in mechanical symphony conducted by a girl wearing pink and black. She sat at a table fiddling with a small box and a set of headphones, turning knobs and switches listening for sounds only she understood. From the remains of several food items and various scattered mechanic equipment around her room, she had been doing this for a long time and still she diligent worked at her bench trying to decipher the coded sounds.

Finally, amongst her toil her eyes lit up like candles as a small rapidly beeping noise made her mouth open with worry. Quickly she scribbled a few words on a notepad and tore off her headphones tipping over her chair as she rushed out of her room as if seeing a ghost in her midst. She ran through the halls until she reached the big door marked with the Captain's Wheel and tore it nearly off its hinges.

Inside the bridge manning the steering wheel was a girl in red peacefully navigating the Flutter, until the door slammed opened in a rush. Turning her head she saw the pink girl huffing and puffing with her head turned down trying to catch her breath from her run.

"Tron," said the red girl. "What's the matter?"

"I just got a signal," said the pink girl, looking urgently in the eyes of the pilot. "It's an Emergency," she said like a spark to an explosion. "We've been called for an e-vac!"

"Do you have the coordinates?"

"Of course," she showed the note.

"Then let's get a move on," she said snapping into a trance of pilot proficiency. "Engines to the MAX; we're going hot!" Then the ship like an arrow toward the bright sun and vanished in the blue.

Deep in the eerie windy reaches of a desert island, amongst the crystal dunes and white sand there was a lone structure standing its ground. It was like a buoy out of water shining of blue steel in the blazing sun with an antenna on its head moving back and forth as if searching for something that couldn't be found. The mysterious shuttle opened up its door to let a solitary figure wearing a tatter brown cape and cowl that feathered like a crow's wings in the breeze. The bright sun shimmered against a purple metallic armband the mysterious figure wore across wrist of a pale hand.

The storm was so strong that it blew off the stranger's hood revealing a young, blonde woman beneath that tattered cowl. She looked over the horizon with concern as she placed her shackled hand over her ear and call out a name.

"MEGAMAN," she called! "Megaman can you hear me?" There was no response, but she still spoke in the hopes of reaching him. "MEGAMAN, I just sent the call to the Flutter, they should be arriving soon for an emergency e-vac. What's your situation?

"NOT GOOD," he responded! Across the horizon barely visible from sight Megaman was running frantically for his life because just behind his heels was a herd of stampeding Reaverbots. Like wild stallions they were running across the desert planes in a hurricane of steel hooves and ravor manes.

"I'm sorry Megaman," Yuna apologized. "I wasn't sure if this Ruin had any disablement failsafe measures."

"Well, it did," he huffed and puffed trying to outrun the herd!

"Hang tight Megaman, help is on the way," she said gazing into the skies for any sign of rescue.

Aboard the Flutter, Roll sped fast as Tron kepted an extra eye on deck for any sign of the Shuttle, but so far they had seen nothing but sand, until…

"Roll I see them," said Tron with her face pressed against the glass giving her the direction.

"Got it," she said turning the wheel.

"I don't see Megaman," she said looking again. "Wait, I think I see him and it looks like a storm is chasing him."

"That's no storm," said Roll recognizing his plight. "Tron get to the cargo hull and prepare the long haul."

"Aye-Aye," she said pulling her face from the screen as she ran toward the door.

"Hold on Megaman, help is on the way," she said with her eyes set on the prize.

"Bingo, I see the Flutter Megaman," Yuna gleefully declared! "Can you reach the Shuttle before the retrieval?"

"I'll try, but these guys aren't getting any slower," he said with the Reaverbots snorting fire at his feet.

"Roll, can you hear me," she asked with Flutter in sight?

"I read you Yuna," she said over the shaking of her ship. "We received your call, what's the situation?"

"None to bright," she leveled with her. "Reaverbots coming in hot, we need a quick exit."

"I got your exit, but it's going to be close," trying her best to stabilize the rumbling. "Hang tight and prepare for a bumpy ride. Tron," she called over to the hull. "Are you ready to Rock?"

"I'm on it Roll," said Tron strapping herself to a large mechanical device. "I'm opening bay doors!" The wind was wild; the dust was disastrous infecting the interior of the ship with dander all around. Yet, Tron's machine was attached to the ship and it held her tight like an arm allowing her to walk the edge of the ship. With a helmet and visor her eyes were shielded from the dust, and she took out a large cannon strapped to her back which she manned over her shoulder. "Target acquire," she carefully took aim. "Locked and ready to launch," she called over the howl of the storm!

"Launch it," commanded Roll and so Tron obeyed.

She fired the cannon which shot out a large harpoon like projectile with a steel cable attached. It reached like a claw and hit the side of the Shuttle magnetically connecting itself to its exterior. "Direct Hit," cheered Tron! "We're ready to reel."

"Wait," said Roll. "We got to wait for Megaman."

"Megaman, our ride's arrived," said Yuna. "Get a move on, already!"

"Moving as fast as I can," he called with his heart nearly bursting from his chest.

"Megaman, you got try harder," she encouraged! "Roll, can't you slow it down?"

"Negative," she said tightly gripping the wheel. "If I do, you won't pull out in time. Have some faith in Megaman, I know he'll come thru."

"I hope you're right," said Yuna looking over to the horizon. A large rumbling shook the desert as Megaman jumped across the dunes followed by a wave of rampaging Reaverbots trying to swallow him for his trespassing.

"Hurry Megaman, you're running out of time," Yuna called!

"Just get on, I'm almost there," he responded.

"Seeing the cable begin to tighten as the Flutter flew over head she knew that he was right and so she got aboard the shuttle, but left the door opened in the hopes he would return. Running on what little strength he had, Megaman pushed himself with the shuttle already lifting up in the air.

"Here goes everything," he said putting his last out of effort into one leap of fate. He reached out as far his hand could stretch, but was just inches away from touching the ledge of shuttle door. His eyes widened as he feared being trampled by the raging herd below, but he was not destined for oblivion yet. A strong hand reached out and his own, just in time.

"Gotcha," said Yuna as she held on tightly. She managed to stabilize herself by grabbing the edge of the door and picked him up in the shuttle. The stampede continued there ravenous round below as Yuna and Megaman watched there majestic flow in the wild wind free high in the sky of safety. It was a beautiful sight for what had been a near dreadful experience and finding they were safe they closed the door and waited to dock with the Flutter.

As they wait, Megaman could only say about his adventure, "Another day; another dig."


End file.
